memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Conflict of Interests
Teams from the Federation and the Klingon Empire are sent at the behest of the Organians to make contact with a hidden jointly-founded colony. Summary References Characters Starfleet liaison team :Sean Sheridan • Alan Michael Fox • Irenna Suparov • Damiano Troyat Klingon liaison team :[[Molodar vestai Hurric|Molodar vestai-Hurric]] • [[Kinot vestai Juriss|Kinot vestai-Juriss]] • [[Kemoc vestai Reshtarc|Kemoc vestai-Reshtarc]] • [[Kilara vestai Subaiesh|Kilara vestai-Subaiesh]] Sheridan colonists :Harper Abermarle • Abexek Amerex • Aosta Amerex • Atovra Amerex • Auloc Amexar • Auroc Amexar • Kyle Baron • Tristan Ballard • Laura Barton • Randolph Berrin • Linda Brighton • Adam Brintone • Judy Brintone • Thomas Brintone • Nathan Bristol • William Callar • Xavier Cambridge • Timothy Cester • Albert Chesterfield • Trisha Almedia Cochrain • James Cocharal • Cathleen Corrigan • Alberta Crill • Ursulla Daggart • Elizabeth De La Croix • David de Winter • Frederick de Winter • Oscar Diamond • Abarr Drexa • Accovo Drexa • Acesh Drexa • Acollo Drexa • Adacov Drexa • Aindar Drexa • Aindira Drexa • Alodahc Drexa • Anarth Drexa • Aopori Drexa • Aorge Drexa • Aorsu Drexa • Aresha Drexa • Areshta Drexa • Arilla Drexa • [[Kiff tai Drexa|Kiff tai-Drexa]] • Kinnon Drexa • [[Kistenn tai Drexa|Kistenn tai-Drexa]] • [[Krox vestai Drexa|Krox vestai-Drexa]] • Andrew Duncan • Gregory Dundas • Harriet Dundas • Malinda Dundas • Edward Dyson • Loris Edwards • Lia Elgenn • Barbara Ellison • Matthew Finders • Adam Fletcher • Kagarri Fulmori • [[Kecar tai Fulmori|Kecar tai-Fulmori]] • [[Kigann tai Fulmori|Kigann tai-Fulmori]] • [[Kirros tai Fulmori|Kirros tai-Fulmori]] • Alennic Gomorrac • Analla Gomorrac • Aoroz Gomorrac • Athora Gomorrac • Caroline Gorden • Barbara Gore • David Gore • David Green • Samantha Green • Linda Hardenn • Sandra Hollander • Lorri Hunt • James Hunter • Tristan Hunter • Ahorri Huron • Amarra Huron • Aohless Huron • [[Karn tai Huron|Karn tai-Huron]] • [[Kereg vestai Huron|Kereg vestai-Huron]] • Kravax Huron • Franklin Hurrn • Aonari Issarra • Margaret Issen • Aburla Jarov • Aomol Jarov • Ayarth Jarov • Azarx Jarov • [[Kimparri vestai Jarov|Kimparri vestai-Jarov]] • Carl Jergenson • Kevin Jergenson • Raven Jergenson • Kristal Jimor • Aorano Juriss • Aparax Juriss • Arilana Juriss • Athilla Juriss • Hadrian J. Kant • Victoria Kinnisen • Russel Krandhal • Xavier Leonidas • Paul Linders • Trisha Linders • Paul Lissor • Fiona Lockwell • Abeck Lorexen • Addarra Lorexen • Aqalova Lorexen • Aurilla Lorexen • Auvellex Lorexen • [[Kexor sutai Pallara|Kexor sutai-Pallara]] • [[Kahmirix tai Lorexen|Kahmirix tai-Lorexen]] • Karsani Lorexen • [[Kilosar tai Lorexen|Kilosar tai-Lorexen]] • [[Kmarn sutai Lorexen|Kmarn sutai-Lorexen]] • William Masters • Aival Lorexen • Aritha Lorexen • [[Lieness tai Lorexen|Lieness tai-Lorexen]] • Harrison Luxen • Xavier Luxen • Sandra MacDugall • Richard MacNeill • Ksanna MacDonald • Thadeus MacDonald • Judith Makepeace • David Masters • Jorge Mattigan • Adax Messesh • Amorex Messesh • Aollis Messesh • Aorus Messesh • Apexin Messesh • Asaratoc Messesh • Atrax Messesh • Auvarak Messesh • [[Kamindar vestai Messesh|Kamindar vestai-Messesh]] • [[Kellig vestai Messesh|Kellig vestai-Messesh]] • Keshik Messesh • [[Kimon tai Messesh|Kimon tai-Messesh]] • [[Kmenna vestai Messesh|Kmenna vestai-Messesh]] • Candy Millester • Lorra Mindas • Julie Minnark • Carla Mintaine • Constance Mintaine • Edward Mollo • Martin Mollo • Sandra Mollo • Amber Morgan • George Morgan • Quintus Morgan • Tamin Morrison • Acax Mrith • Aegreth Mrith • Agannor Mrith • Aivilla Mrith • Arell Mrith • Asarra Mrith • Aubar Mrith • Azarna Mrith • [[Kavili vestai Mrith|Kavili vestai-Mrith]] • [[Kilmarac tai Mrith|Kilmarac tai-Mrith]] • Ahindar Nivalli • Aliss Nivalli • [[Kedda tai Nivalli|Kedda tai-Nivalli]] • [[Kialess sutai Nivalli|Kialess sutai-Nivalli]] • Jondrek Norman • Judith North • Peter North • Tamara North • [[Kbarra sutai Pallara|Kbarra sutai-Pallara]] • [[Kexor sutai Pallara|Kexor sutai-Pallara]] • Ansella Pallas • Natalie Peterson • Benjamin Pollard • Illiana Prokova • Franklin Pythar • Ramonna Pythar • Thomas Pythar • Harrison Quiller • Jakov Quiller • Pamela Quiller • Daniel Quinn • Edward Quinn • Ursella Quinn • Acavra Reshtarc • Agorva Reshtarc • Agriva Reshtarc • Akahra Reshtarc • Alondis Reshtarc • Alork Reshtarc • Alova Reshtarc • Anissi Reshtarc • Aolon Reshtarc • Asernic Reshtarc • Asevenna Reshtarc • Assix Reshtarc • Awrenn Reshtarc • [[Kexen vestai Reshtarc|Kexen vestai-Reshtarc]] • [[Kuvalex vestai Reshtarc|Kuvalex vestai-Reshtarc]] • Mathias Rinn • Pamella Rinn • Walter Rinn • Judith Riverson • Hamilton Sarn • Abacor Simparri • Adarra Simparri • Aggarath Simparri • Aharri Simparri • Ainsarri Simparri • Amorri Simparri • Anillis Simparri • Aolara Simparri • Aozal Simparri • Aozzar Simparri • Aparri Simparri • Alannira Solazarn • Anexxa Solazarn • [[Kgar vestai Solazarn|Kgar vestai-Solazarn]] • Roger Sterling • [[Knarsh vestai Subaiesh|Knarsh vestai-Subaiesh]] • Carl Tashket • Samuel Tashket • Auron Tharaxes • Timothy Tormaline • Valerie Townsend • Raven Underhill • [[Kaziri sutai Urussig|Kaziri sutai-Urussig]] • Adehk Vallic • Adexxa Vallic • Adhol Vallic • Aoer Vallic • Aparox Vallic • Caroline Victor • Fiona Vincent • Jason Vollor • Jonathan Walker • Paul Waterfield • James Edward Wedgewood • Mary Ann Winters • Samuel Wellington • Patrick Wrenn • Stephen Wrenn • Martha Yare • Kansar Yurris • Michael Zaine • Barbara Zannic • Daemon Zorn • Tamar Zuborov Referenced only :James T. Kirk • Spock Starships and vehicles : ( class XI cruiser) • ( class XI battle cruiser) • ( class I warpshuttle) • ( class III warpshuttle) ( class XI cruiser) Locations Planetary locations ;Sheridan's World : Continuity (Medark Palace • Sheridan's World Hall of Records) ;Terra : Buenos Aires • Devonshire • England • Montreal • New Leningrad • New York • North America • United States of America ;Mars : Leandrail • Martian Colony 3 Stations and outposts :Starbase 12 Planets and planetoids :Sheridan's World Earth • Ganarra III • Kannaga • Klinzhai • Korvaline • Lantos • Organia • Rashile • Ribald Quest • Taamar Colony XI • Zannaduu IV • Zwaalan Stars and systems :Sheridan Sol system • Organian system • Zannaduu Stellar regions :Organian Treaty Zone Races and cultures :Klingon (Imperial Race, Klingon/Human fusion, Klingon/Romulan fusion) • Human • Organian • Orion States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Diplomatic Corps Klingon lines :Amerex • Amexar • Drexa • Fulmori • Gomorrac • • Hurric • Issarra • Jarov • Juriss • Lorexen • Messesh • Mrith • Nivalli • Pallara • Reshtarc • Simparri • Solazarn • Subaiesh • Tharaxes • Urussig • Vallic Technology and weapons :warp drive • starship • shuttlecraft • subspace radio • communicator • computer • phaser • hand phaser • disruptor • blade • mêlée weapon • transporter Substances and energies :mineral • dilithium • food • drink • metal • crystal • gemstone • radioactive element • element • water Foods and beverages :fruit • vegetable Lifeforms :humanoid • plant • animal • reptile • monitor lizard • lizard • jendrall • mammal • ''zandan'' horse • horse • ox • tuballoy • nyops • bird • falcon • rodent • sherrin Ranks and titles :commander • lieutenant • liaison • king • administrator • prefect • • security • security chief • Secretary of Starfleet Command • captain • commanding officer • first officer • science officer Other references :space • planet • lifeform • rank • title • uniform • Starfleet uniform • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • insignia • rank insignia • races and cultures • government • colony • monarchy • politics • diplomacy • treaty • Organian Peace Treaty • subspace • communications • space • class M planet • war • Federation-Klingon War of 2267 • third planets • fourth planets • moon • kilometer • quintotriticale • agriculture • technology • energy • klingonaase Chronology ; reference stardate 1/86 : Adam Brintone born. ; reference stardate 1/92 : Harper Abermarle born. ; reference stardate 1/94 : Laura Barton born. ; reference stardate 2/04 : Between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, post-war border skirmishes continue along new frontiers of disputed territory claimed by both sides. ; reference stardate 2/05 : Starfleet Commander Sean Sheridan leads a survey team that discovers a habitable planet that will be named Sheridan's World. ; reference stardate 2/06 : The Klingon Empire sends a team to examine the colonization potential of Sheridan's World. ; reference stardate 2/07 : Armed conflict erupts between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Both sides suffer casualties and prepare for full-scale war. ; reference stardate 2/08 : Representatives of the Federation and the Klingon Empire fail to reach peaceful resolution of their differences. Warships of the Klingon Empire invade space claimed by the UFP. Klingons invade Organia, and a Federation task force counters. The Organian Peace Treaty is imposed by the Organians, with further negotiations during the following months establishing the Organian Treaty Zone between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. The establishment of the Zone means new territory for both sides. ; reference stardate 2/09 : ; reference stardate 2/10 : ; reference stardate 2/11 : ; reference stardate 2/12 : Kravax Huron born. ; reference stardate 2/14 : Judy Brintone born. ; reference stardate 2/16 : ; reference stardate 2/17 : Thomas Brintone born. ; reference stardate 2/18 : ; reference stardate 2/21 : ; reference stardate 2/22 : ; reference stardate 2/23 : ; reference stardate 2/24 : Appendices Other contributors ;Editor-in-chief : L. Ross Babcock III ;Senior editor : Donna Ippolito ;Production managers : Karen Vander May • Jordan Weisman ;Typesetting, layout & pasteup : Tara Gallagher Images file:conflict of interests.jpg|Cover image. file:sheridan's world.jpg|Sheridan's World. file:sheridan's world colony.jpg|Continuity. Related sources * * External link * Category:RPG books